


Multiverse Crisis

by efox7895



Series: One Earth [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All other relationships are background, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Established Relationship - Trimberly, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, M/M, Oblivious Kara Danvers, main focus is trimberly and supercorp, power rangers are on earth 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efox7895/pseuds/efox7895
Summary: With the Anti-Monitor planning to eradicate all worlds in the multiverse, teams of three different Earths must team up to stop the greatest threat the multiverse has ever seen.Power Rangers/Arrowverse AU





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This is something which has been in the back of my head for ages. I wasn't going to write it at first, but after posting my first fic I feel I have enough confidence to start this. 
> 
> So, here is this crappy idea for an au I decided to write at half 3 in the morning

“Jess, sorry I’m late, I ran into an old friend and we lost track of time. Have I missed any calls? Or any visits?” Lena was out of breath. She had run into an old school mate of hers, and once she had realised she was late, she ran as fast as she could to L-Corp. “No visits Miss Luthor, however you do have a visitor. Kara Danvers.”

 

Lena froze. Ever since Supergirl had been publicly humiliated by Regin, Lena had known that Kara was Supergirl. However, it was also the last time she saw her. Well, Kara Danvers anyway. Because, well, Kara Zor-El may have survived the fight, but Kara Danvers did not. Kara spent all her time now finding a way to track Reign, and stop her. In the process, they had learnt that she was Sam, and this sealed the deal for Kara.

 

She had shut herself off from everyone, Alex included. No-one knew why this affected her so much, it wasn’t like she never had to fight someone she was close to before. If anything, witnessing the death of her own aunt didn’t affect her as much as this did. But, in the search for Reign, Kara neglected her responsibilities at CatCo, leaving James no choice but to fire her, at least until she got her head in the game.

 

So, since then, all anyone has seen is Kara Zor-El. But now, Kara Danvers was back. Lena regained herself and began to enter the room. She stopped and turned to Jess. “Make sure no-one contacts me unless it is an emergency. No-one enters, and no-one calls. Understood?” “Yes, Miss Luthor.” Lena smiled, and turned around to face the door. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the doors open to see Kara hovering over her couch.

 

“Kara! It’s good to see you again.” Lena had tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible. Kara turned around, a serious look on her face. It was clear she didn’t come here for personal reasons. “Lena, I need you to come with me now. You’re in danger.” Lena was shocked, and a little bit hurt. The first time she had seen her out of patrols, and she opens with this.

 

“Well it’s good to see you too Kara. What is the threat? Because I’ve got my own ways of protecting myself.” Lena was in no mood for whatever was going on. “And, if it’s Sam, you can tell her that she’s missed a few days here. Her position will be under threat if she doesn’t return soon.”

 

“Lena! This is serious. This has nothing to do with Sam. In fact, she should be here any second.” With that, Lena felt a massive gust of wind, as she was pushed back a little. Once she opened her eyes, she saw Samantha Arias, in plain clothing for the first time since Christmas. “Lena. You need to listen to Kara. For the time being, we are on the same side.”

 

“What… what is going on? Sam? What happened to you? Since when were you a murdering Kryptonian vigilante?” Sam had a neutral expression on her face the entire time. “The woman you knew as Samantha Arias was just a cover. A cover until I could be released. Sam is dead. I am Reign.” Lena was shocked at this. She would have responded, but Sam continued to speak. “If you are wondering why I am siding with my enemy, I have discovered a threat so great that it requires us to join forces.”

 

“Lena, you know of the multiverse theory, right?” Of course, Lena knew. In fact, she was insulted at the fact that Kara even needed to ask. “It’s the idea that there are different earth’s out there, vibrating at a different frequency to us. Each world is not to similar from ours, yet not too different. What’s your point?” “There is a threat coming. One which risks not just our earth, but all 53 Earths.”

 

Lena was shocked to hear this. Not only was the multiverse theory confirmed, but every single earth is in danger? This wasn’t good. “And why do you need me?” Kara looked almost sorry to be here, but she has no choice. “We need your help to stop it. It’s going to take all of us. And not just on this Earth.” Kara and Sam looked resolute. They looked like they were ready to take on whatever was coming. But, underneath this brave exterior, looked to Lena like fear. Deep down, they were truly scared.

 

“I’m assuming James, Alex, Maggie, Winn and J’onn are in?” Kara only replied with a nod. Lena straightened herself before replying. “Well then. Count me in. Where do we go first?” And then, for the first time in what feels like ages, Lena sees Kara smile. The smile which she has so desperately missed.

 

“Lena, what do you know of the Power Rangers?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Ok you two, we get it. You’re happily in love. Can you shut up for a minute whilst we take care of these guys?” Zack, always the one to poke fun at Trini and Kimberly about their relationship, was in the middle of taking out a squadron of putties attacking the downtown area. “As much as it pains me to admit, Zack’s right. Kill the bad guys, then discuss the dance, ok?” Trini groaned. It’s not often Jason agreed with Zack, so they knew they had to shut up.

 

“Ok Jason, just because you and Billy have everything sorted, and Zack and Tommy aren’t going, doesn’t mean we can’t talk about this.  Besides, it’s just putties. It’s not like there’s going to be a giant monster falling from the sky any time soon.” “DON’T JINX US,” the others replied. However, as soon as Trini said those words, the putties crumbled to dust, signalling an oncoming monster. “Ok guys, that one’s on me.”

 

Suddenly, a freakishly tall monster with a pumpkin for a head appeared. “Jason, now would be a good time for the megazord? Like quickly?” Kimberly seemed eager to fight, which wasn’t odd these days. “You got it Kim. Zordon, we need Zord power, now!” And just like that, the rangers could hear the incoming Zords race into the town. They leapt into their Zords, formed the megazord and beat the pumpkin monster. Which seemed to be rapping. That bit was weird.

 

After the fight, they regrouped in the Command Centre, waiting on a certain someone. “Oh man, Tommy would’ve loved this. I mean, a rapping pumpkin. It doesn’t get much better than this!” Trini just laughed at him. “I mean, he wasn’t very good homeboy. I could rap better than that.” Kimberly, taking a break from her conversation with Jason, shouted across “I can vouch for that! She can definitely rap!” In response, Trini just pointed at her girlfriend and smirked.

 

Before Zack could respond, Zordon appeared from his wall. “RANGERS! EMERGENCY CODE LEVEL 1!” With that, Tommy appeared out of nowhere. She was in her work uniform, and was not expecting to be teleported to the ship in the middle of work. She was silent for a minute, before moving to throw up, Zack following after to make sure his girlfriend was fine. “That… was not fun.” Alpha walked in and noticed Tommy. “Sorry Master Tommy, it’s just we haven’t used the teleportation systems since Zordon died. It may take a while to get everything right again.”

 

“Alpha, this is no time for trivia. We have a dire situation on our hands.” All six rangers had been taken aback by the urgency in his voice, an urgency they hadn’t heard since Rita. “Zordon, what’s wrong? Is it Rita?” “It is something far worse, Jason. This threat is bigger than Rita, bigger than Zedd, even bigger than Master Vile himself. No, the difference is that this threat does not just affect our world, but every other world in the multiverse.”

 

Billy spoke up as soon as he heard the word ‘multiverse’. “Wait, are you saying the multiverse is real? That there are other Earth’s out there? Do you know what this means? There are infinite versions of ourselves! One where we never become Power Rangers, one where we’re all cowboys, even one where we’re all evil! Can you imagine it?” The rangers just stood there confused. Except for Trini, who spoke up.

 

“The multiverse theory is the idea that there are other earth’s out there, which occupy the same space. They’re not exactly the same, but they’re not entirely different.” Everyone just stared at Trini, who just shrugged. “I read books.” Kimberly gently nudged her shoulder. “Nerd.” “You love it Princess.”

 

“Rangers! This is not the time! What I am about to ask of you will not be easy. There is no guarantee that any of you will survive. But the entirety of all reality is at stake. I have never been more desperate.” The rangers all look at each other, and without the need to speak, come to an agreement. Jason, being the leader, spoke on behalf of the team. “We’ll do it Zordon. What do you need us to do?” As soon as he’s finished, they all stand and acknowledge their agreements.

 

“You will travel to Earth 38 and meet up with the protectors of Earth there. From there, you will co-ordinate a defence against the threat with the other Earth’s. Only if you unite every Earth, will you succeed.” Zack scoffed. “No pressure then, eh guys?” Zordon just ignored him, and continued to talk. “Alpha and I will not be joining you on your journey. We must stay here in case of any threats to the Zeo crystal. However, in case you need to contact us, take these communication devices.” The devices materialised on their wrists. They looked a lot like watches. Kimberly then realised something, and spoke up. “But Zordon, what can you do? You’re stuck in that wall, there’s no way you could deal with whatever Rita throws at you.” Zordon just smirks, which is weird to see. “There is a backup power I can transfer to those worthy in case the coins were ever displaced in time. It’s happened before, so precautions were made. You do not need to worry about the crystal for now Kimberly”

 

Trini moved forward, and looked Zordon in the eyes. “Ok, so how are we meant to get to Earth 38? I mean it’s not like we can just get a taxi to another Earth. Wait, can we?” Alpha spoke next. “Actually, Master Trini, you are going to teleport to Central City. There is a man there who can take you to Earth 1, and you can get to Earth 38 from there.” “Wait, are you on about Harrison Wells? The man who created the Particle Accelerator? He is a genius! I loved his theories on…” “Billy, now’s not the time babe.” Jason stopped him from rambling on, but there was kindness behind it, and Billy took no offense.

 

“One last matter Rangers. I know protecting your identity is one of the three rules to being a Ranger. But for this mission, it requires absolute trust between you and your team. So, there is no need to protect your identity. To activate the teleporter, just morph. Now, good luck to you rangers.” Jason turns to his team. “Well, who’s ready to save the multiverse?” Zack whooped and shouted, “LET’S DO THIS!” Jason turned to face the morphing grid and pulls out his coin. “It’s morphing time” The rangers then call out their dinozords as they morph, as they discovered it was the only other way to do so instead of stepping on the pads in the command centre.

 

_“DRAGONZORD”_

_“MASTODON”_

_“PTERODACTYL”_

_“TRICERATOPS”_

_“SABRE-TOOTHED TIGER”_

_“TYRANNOSAURUS”_

Zack turns around and says, “God I love doing that.”

The next thing they knew, they were in STAR Labs in Central City, and they could just feel the excitement radiating of Billy. “Guys, we’re in STAR Labs. THE STAR Labs! The place where all those metahumans were created. Where the Flash is based. Where Harrison Wells works!” Suddenly, the sound of a gun cocking rings out throughout the courtyard, and the Rangers turn to see the man holding a futuristic looking gun against them.

 

Suddenly, a costumed girl appears next to him in the blink of an eye. “Dad, drop your gun. They’re on our side.” The man with the gun turns to, what is presumably, his daughter and says, “What makes you so sure of that?” She just pointed at them. “Look at them. It’s the Power Rangers.” He continues to stare at them, before lowering the gun. Jason was the first to speak, and the words which he was about to speak would change everything for the Rangers.

 

“Harrison Wells? We need to get to Earth 1, and we’ve been told you’re the guy to get us there.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

In the darkness of space, a ship moves towards it’s destination. Within it, is a crew of Machines, controlled by a singular mind. The mind has only one purpose, destroy every version of Earth there is.

 

“We are on approach to Earth designation 47. How would you like to proceed?” The mind considers its options, before deciding the best way to continue. “Use the black hole converter. Make this quick.” The Machine prepares the black hole converter, and fires it at the Earth. Within minutes, the planet is gone, sucked into a black hole.

 

“I think it is time. The plan moves forward now. Open a portal to Earth designation 38.” No sooner than 30 seconds later, a portal opens, and the ship moves through. Soon, the mind thinks, there will be nothing left but him. There will be only one name spoken in this universe.

 

Anti-Monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. The beginning of what is essentially, my own version of Crisis on Infinite Earths. I'm hoping to update regularly but I'm not making any promises. The story is outlined so hopefully I can write a couple of chapters in a row.
> 
> Next chapter sees the Rangers meet Team Flash, and Supergirl and Lena talk
> 
> Kudos, comments and criticism are all greatly appreciated
> 
> Oh! And find me on tumblr at efox239 (original, I know)


	2. First Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Power Rangers make it to Earth 1, and they recruit some more people along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter so I'm sorry about that. I just started writing and couldn't stop.

_Earth 2_

 

"So, you see Harrison, that's why we need to go to Earth 1. We wouldn't do this if we had any other way." The leader of their group, Jason as he introduced himself as, filled in Harrison Wells and Jesse Quick on the situation. Billy, the Blue ranger, entered the conversation, with a sense of urgency about him. "And, with no disrespect Mr Wells, we all know how hard you work, and we're extremely grateful for it, but we're kind of pressured for time, what with the whole end of the multiverse thing coming. Apparently. We still don't know what exactly the threat is. But it must be bad."

 

Harry shifted his eyes to look at the rest of the rangers, now unmorphed, noting their interactions. Yellow and Pink, or Trini and Kimberly, were holding hands and standing next to each other. Either they were in a relationship, or they acted like it. And then there was Zack and Tommy, Black and Green. They were looking around the place with wonder in their eyes. It was clear they had never seen such technology before, exchanging the odd whisper and laugh every now and then. He noted how their interactions mirrored those on Team Flash, and how close they were not just as a team, but as a family.

 

Harry turned back to Jason and Billy. Much like Trini and Kim, they were standing close to each other. The only difference being that they weren't touching. It seemed like Billy wasn't too keen on touching, not that this mattered to Harry. He wasn't a big fan of it either if he was being completely honest. "And this Zordon, he can't just teleport you there? It sounds like he has the power to." Jason looked unnaturally calm, like he was prepared for any questions he may be asked. "Unfortunately, his reach is only limited to our universe. Although he has the knowledge, not that we know why. He just tells us things, and we listen."

 

"Dad?" Jesse spoke quietly, barley catching his attention. "We should help them. And I know you probably don't believe them but from what I've heard? We at least-" "You're right. We have to help them." Jesse looked shocked at this. She clearly didn't expect her father to agree so quickly. "Really?" By this stage, all the rangers were involved in the conversation. "Yeah. I've seen and heard enough to believe that this threat is real. But, I do have one condition." "Whatever it is, we'll do it." Jason didn't hesitate to agree to whatever terms Harry presented.

 

Harry smirked, clearly liking the enthusiasm of these teenagers. "Ok, I'll get you to Earth 1. Wait here." With that, Harry left. Jesse then turned to the shocked and ecstatic rangers. She had some ideas about the dynamic to their team, and she had wanted to confirm these theories. "Don't mind him, he's not one to beat around the bush. So, what's the deal with you guys?"

 

Billy spoke up first, clearly the calmest out of the six. "Well we just told you? How we found the coins by accident, slapped a space witch into space, fight her minions on a regular basis, fought our now teammate Tommy when she corrupted him and then proceeded to welcome her into our team regardless of her previous actions?" Jesse laughed softly and responded. "Um, no, I mean romantically. I mean it's clear that Kim and Trini are together in some capactiy." Kim blushed and Trini just smirked, "damn right" she spoke softly. "But what about the rest of you? There's clearly something there."

 

Zack was going to respond before Jason covered his mouth. "Whatever you were going to say, it's not worth the beating Tommy would give you." Tommy laughed, and moved forward. "Yeah man, he's right. Anyway Red, care to answer her question?" Jason quickly removed his hand from Zack's mouth and turned to each ranger. "Well you correctly guessed Trini and Kim were together, so kudos to you for that. As for the rest of us, me and Billy are together, as are Zack and Tommy. Although how she puts up with him is beyond the rest of us."

 

Zack audibly gasped, and put his hand to his chest in an extremely dramatic fashion. "How dare you? I am extremely fun to be with, and might I add, a great lov-" He didn't finish his sentence as Trini had punched him in the gut. "Really dude? You were going to say that in front of the Flash?" Jesse laughed, attracting the attention of the rangers. "I don't mind guys. If anything, seeing you act like this reminds me of an old team of mine. They used to get on like you do. Except a bit less punching."

 

"Yeah well, no matter how much Zack annoys us, which is a lot might I add, he's family to us. He's like that annoying little brother you always say you want rid of, but wouldn't actually know how to live without." Kim seemed quite affectionate about this group. Maybe, just maybe, they were more of a family than Team Flash were. Why that was, she didn't know. But she knew whatever pushed them together, had done a good job.

 

"You mentioned an old team? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them? Are they ok?" Jesse looked at Billy, and smiled. There was just something about him which made her want to smile. "It's ok, they're actually still around, technically. They're on another Earth. Earth 1 actually. I was stuck there for a while before I got my speed. They were there for me through everything, and even now we still keep in touch. Shit, my dad still works with them. He's only back to visit me. You guys are lucky you caught him." 

 

Trini smirked. "Yeah? Well that's Zordon for you. Always one for impeccable timing. Just ask Kim." Kim smacked Trini on her arm. "You said you'd never talk about that again!"  Trini and the rest of the rangers were bent over laughing at the clearly humorous memory. "Yeah but I couldn't help myself. You couldn't face Zordon and Alpha for a week" After they had finished laughing, Tommy turned to Jesse. "So, is there any chance this old team of yours is our key to getting to Earth 38?"

 

"You got that right!" Everyone turned around to see Harry had returned, and with him was a man who was wearing what seemed to be some kind of superhero costume. "Great Scott. An Earth where the Power Rangers are real. Oh, if young me could see this now. I'm pretty sure he'd pass out." They all looked at him questioningly. He clearly didn't realise that they had no clue who he was. "Oh! Sorry, where are my manners. The name's Vibe. Or Cisco Ramon, if you prefer regular names." He extended his hand out to Jason, who took it without hesitation. "Vibe, nice name. I'm assuming you're the complete opposite of Reverb then?" Cisco froze. He hadn't even thought about his evil doppelganger since his first trip to Earth 2. "Um, yeah I'd like to think I am. But how did you know about him?"

 

Jason smirked. "We're Power Rangers. It's our job to know things. The name's Jason. Billy is Blue, Trini is Yellow, Zack is Black, Kim is Pink and Tommy is Green." Cisco looked at the group, who waved back. He didn't need to ask who was who, due to the fact they all wore their colours in some shape or form. "Nice to meet you guys. So, I hear you need help getting to Earth 38 then?" 

 

"Yes we do, and I'm assuming you're the man to get us there?" Cisco sauntered about, pretending to check out all the rangers individually. When, in reality, he was just so excited he couldn't stand still. "Right I am Jason! I can open a breach to get you guys there. But we need to go back to Earth 1 before I can do anything. Normally, I could just open up a breach here, but from what Harry told me, you guys are going to need all the help you can get. And, luckily for you, I know some people who can help you." Jason turned to his team, before turning back to Cisco. "Fine with us. We were told we need to form a team, we might as well get started now."

 

"I'm coming with you guys." Everyone turned to see Jesse, who had, without anyone even noticing, sped away and got a bag, clearly filled with supplies for a long trip. "There is no way you're coming with us Jesse." "Dad, I can help! Besides, either way, I'm going to be involved. They said the fight is going to include all 53 Earth's. Well this is one of those Earth's isn't it? I might as well get a head start. Besides, I haven't seen Wally in a while." Harry tried to look for a reason to get her to stay. It was clear to him that she had no intention of staying behind. "I..., you..., fine. I know there's nothing I can do to stop you. Let's go."

 

Trini coughed to get everyone's attention. "Hi there, Cisco was it? Just how do we get to your earth? I don't see any way of getting there right now. You don't just expect us to click our heels three times and suddenly we're there right? There's got to be some kind of portal or something" Cisco smirked and cockily put his goggles back on. "Oh Trini. The thing is, I make the portals." He then thrust his arm forward, and suddenly a massive blue, swirling gateway appeared in the middle of the room. Only the rangers seemed to be affected by its sudden appearance. "And, they're called breaches, by the way." He then proceeded to walk through the breach, disappearing as if he was never there.

 

"I like him. He seems like a cool guy." Zack was clearly impressed, not that it was hard to impress him. "Well then Rangers. Ready to see another Earth?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Earth 38_

 

Lena had never been more angry at Kara Danvers in her entire life. "Power Rangers? Are you telling me that the fate of the entire multiverse, rests in the hands of a group of fictional teenagers? You have to be kidding me." Kara looked serious, something which was very rare with her. "I'm not Lena. We need them to help us."

 

After their 'conversation' in her office at L-Corp, they had relocated to the DEO, minus Sam, whose involvement in the whole thing was not yet known to J'onn and the rest of the gang. Lena had only ever been at the DEO twice before. After the Daxamite invasion, and when she saw Kara in a coma after her first fight with Reign. "So, you don't speak to me for weeks, and the first thing of importance you tell me is that the key to our survival is in the hands of a TV show. That's great, it really is. Now, I'd love to help, but I have to take care of my Pokemon before Goku steals them. So is it ok if we hurry this along?"

 

Lena was in no mood to be civil around Kara. It had been months since her fight with Reign, and weeks since her and Kara shared any form of civil conversation. And then, all of a sudden, she appears and begins to spout some nonsense about Power Rangers, and the end of all things? Lena really had no time for this. "Look Kara, you haven't spoken a word to me in weeks. So forgive me If I'm a bit cold, but unless I see concrete proof that the Power Rangers are necessary to ensuring the survival of our planet, I will walk out right here and now." Without a word, Kara nods her head. Suddenly, a breach appears and out steps a woman, clad in what seems to be a uniform.

 

"Her name is Gypsy. She's in a relationship with Cisco Ramon from Earth 1. She's been talking to him and she found out the Power Rangers, who might I add are real on Earth 2, sought out his team so they could get to us." Lena was shocked. She didn't actually expect Kara to have a solid enough reason for her to stay. And Kara remained emotionless the entire time, worrying Lena immensely. "Look, Lena. Kara told me about what's been going on the past months. And, I understand why you're pissed at her. All honesty, if I were in the same situation, I'd be pissed too. But the incoming threat is too powerful. We need all the help we can get. The fact that someone is reaching out to us says something." Gypsy spoke confidently, yet there was an underlying tone for fear in her voice

 

A stern look replaced Lena's shocked one, as she considered the weight of what she was just told. There was something about Gypsy. Maybe it was the fact she was in a relationship with one of the greatest minds she has ever met, or the fact she sympathized with her, but Lena knew she could be trusted. These days, Lena Luthor's trust was in short supply, so it really meant something that she had earned it so quickly.

 

"Ok then. Do the rest know?" Kara shook her head. "I wanted you to know first. I know you wouldn't agree to anything unless you could trust everything that was being said. And I couldn't do this without you, no matter what you think of me right now." Whilst Lena's face didn't show anything, inside she was screaming. Kara needed her? This was something she had been wanting to hear for ages. But she couldn't break easily. She couldn't just forgive Kara that easily.

 

"Well then, you best be hurrying up. We don't have a lot of time ladies." And with that, she walked off to where the rest of the team was, confidence never leaving her shoulders.

 

Gypsy turned to Kara and smirked. "You know, I understand why you like her so much. Which is why I think you're an idiot for messing that up." Kara sighed. She had acknowledged her feelings for Lena ages ago. And she knew it was her fault that Lena was angry with her. But, it needed to be done. She couldn't be close to her. She'd be in too much danger. "I had no choice. It would've been selfish for me to keep her close. My life is full of danger, not just for me, but for anyone close to me. The amount of times I've seen my friends and family hurt or injured? None of that would compare to seeing Lena hurt because of me. So, I cut her out."

 

"That's rough Kara. But maybe, she would rather be in danger and close to you, than safe and far away?" Gypsy hoped that might change Kara's mind, but unfortunately she saw no such change. She sighed. "Well, it's your life. I'm going to head back to Earth 1. Call me when you guys are ready. We'll bring you over." And with that, Gypsy disappeared through a breach. Kara was now alone with her thoughts.

 

'Maybe Gypsy's right. Is Lena's safety worth ending our friendship?' 'No, she's better off without me, I'm too much of a risk.' 'Maybe, I'd rather be a risk, than alone.'

 

With that, Kara straightened up, and exited the room. She walked to the main area of the DEO, and saw that everyone she had asked for was there. Lena was there, talking with James and Winn about something related to technology, no doubt. Alex and Maggie were in their own area, just chatting away. They had recently gotten back together after their fight over having kids. She didn't know all the details, but Kara was pretty sure Maggie changed her mind. And she had never been happier. J'onn, Clark and M'gann were talking about the resistance on Mars and how the fight against the White Martians was going. And finally, the Legion of Superheroes were at the computers, analysing data from their latest fight against Reign. Mon-El, Imra and Brainiac-5 had been great help recently, and she knew she needed them for this fight.

 

"Kara!" Kara was brought back to reality with the sound of Alex's voice. She remembered what she brought them here to do. "Sorry. I'm assuming you're wondering why you're all here. Well, the truth is I need your help. Well, it's more like  _we_ need your help." With that, Sam, dressed in her full Reign persona, flew in through the balcony and landed next to Kara. Suddenly, she was pinned up against a wall. Clark didn't react well to seeing the person who put his cousin in a coma, and was close to beating her to a pulp here and now. "What is she doing here Kara?!" Not long after, DEO agents surrounded Reign, not that it would matter.

 

"Clark! Let her go. She's on her side." Reluctantly, Clark let go of her. "She's right. As much as I want to eliminate you all right now, we are necessary allies. My survival depends on yours." J'onn signaled the agents to retreat, but still looked skeptical. "And why should we trust you?" "Because I do J'onn." That surprised everyone. Not only 3 weeks ago, Kara was hunting Sam to the ends of the Earth. Now, she trusted her? It must be the end times. "In my hunt from her, I came across something." With that, Kara sped away, and instantly brought back what looked to be a robot head. Although, it was no ordinary robot head. Clark, J'onn, M'gann and all of the Legion of Superheroes had a look of fear on their faces. "Is that what I think it is?"

 

"It is. A Machine head." Whilst he was not the only human to not understand what was going on, Winn was the only one who dared speak up. "Hi, sorry, what's a Machine and why do guys look so afraid?" Brainiac-5 was the first to speak up. "The Machines were an army of automatons, controlled by one being. It was said that, to control this army, the leader had to have an infinite amount of willpower and intellect. There was only ever one who could truly control the Machines. Anyone else who tried was quickly defeated." Alex spoke up next. "So, what does this mean? Who was this guy? And why are you all so scared?" 

 

"The leader of the Machines was known as the Anti-Monitor. He visited Krypton once. He was much like Brainiac, the Brainiac from this time, not Brainiac-5. Except, he didn't collect cities and discard the planets. No, he simply eradicated the entire planet. Once he had studied and found what he needed, the planet was gone. We were lucky that he saw Krypton was already dying. He thought it would be a waste of time to destroy a dying planet, so he left." 

 

Clark continued the story from Kara. "Then, one day, he disappeared. There were stories, that the Green Lantern Corps finally stood up to him. They united thousands of planets and wiped him out for good. But, clearly, they didn't. This can only mean he's back, and heading here." Reign stepped forward. "What you don't know Kal-El, is that he wasn't vanquished. He discovered the ability to travel between multiverses. He could visit any universe he wished to." The room was silent. The reality of what they were up against was beginning to sink in."So what do you need us for? We're hardly equipped enough to destroy what sounds like a god." Kara looked at James and smirked. The first sign of emotion she had publicly shown all day. "You're right. Alone, we're not enough. Hell, we'd barely last a day. But, I've went and got some help."

 

With that, Kara pulled out the inter-dimensional extrapolater Cisco made for her. She pressed the button, and suddenly a breach opened up. She went through it and came back a second later. A minute after she returned, the Flash, Cisco, Killer Frost, Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, Harrison Wells and Gypsy walked through. But, she wasn't the last person to walk through. After her, 6 teenagers walked into the room. Then, the breach closed.

 

"Jason, Jason, look at this place! The technology here is amazing! Imagine what we could do with stuff like this in the command centre! It would make things like tracking monsters or fixing the Zords much more easy, and it would help me develop tech a lot quicker. Oh and it could-" "Billy, as much as I love your ideas, it's probably not the best time right now." The one known as Billy looked around, and after seeing the majority of people look confused, he realised that he was rambling. "Oh, I'm sorry that's my bad." 

 

Alex stood towards the group of teenagers. "I'm sorry, who are you? And why did you follow these guys through the breach?" The blonde guy, Jason as his friend said his name was, extended his hand. "The name's Jason. The guy next to me is Billy. Behind me is Tommy, Zack, Kimberly and Trini." Jason pointed to each of his friends individually as he said their names. "And we followed because we were asked to. Or well, we were going to anyway. We just asked nicely first." Jason punctuated his speech with a smirk, which suddenly disappeared after Alex sent him a glare.

 

"That doesn't answer our question. Why are you guys here?" Suddenly, Cisco sprung to life. "Oh guys, you forgot to do your thing. J'onn, Alex, everyone else, you're going to love this." Cisco couldn't stop grinning the entire time. He looked like a child at a convention. "Oh shit, he's right Jase. Why do we always forget that?" What the shorter girl, Trini, said, seemed to have some sort of meaning to the rest of her friends. "Crap." "She's right." "Maybe we should set a reminder next time." "I keep telling you this guys"

 

The six teenagers all talked over each other, before Jason spoke over them. "Ok guys? It doesn't matter. Lets just show them." With that, he pulled out a red coin. It looked old and battle damaged, like it had been through many years of struggles. The other 5 teenagers pulled out similar coins, all with different colours. Then, suddenly, they thrust them in front of them, all calling out something which didn't make sense to most people in the room. They called out dinosaur names.

 

_“DRAGONZORD”_

_“MASTODON”_

_“PTERODACTYL”_

_“TRICERATOPS”_

_“SABRE-TOOTHED TIGER”_

_“TYRANNOSAURUS”_

 

And with that, something began to emerge from within the small group. Within a minute, the teenagers were gone, and in their place were six armored people, who looked alien in nature. However, it didn't take long for others to realise who they really were. One by one, the heroes of Earth 38 realised who was standing in front of them. Clark and M'gann smiled, Lena, Alex, Maggie, James and J'onn remained neutral, the Legion looked confused as to why these people were here in this time, and Winn fainted. No joke.

 

Cisco stepped in front of the group, with a massive smile plastered across his face. "Ladies, gentlemen and aliens alike. May I present to you, the Power Rangers!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, (for anyone that cared) I just lost all motivation to write. And knowing me I'll lose it again in the near future. It's just hard for me to write when I have so much other stuff going on. But I'm going to try and at least stay ahead of the game, so I don't fall too far behind.
> 
> Next chapter is our first taste of action as the Power Rangers and the DEO team up
> 
> As always, kudos, comments and criticism are welcomed
> 
> Send me prompts on tumblr @efox239 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


	3. If You Fail To Prepare, You Must Prepare To Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the united teams of Earth's 1, 2 and 38 prepare for battle, an age old enemy of the Power Rangers is revealed to be in alliance with the Anti Monitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. And sorry this isn't worth the wait. I'm splitting this chapter in two, as I haven't finished the battle sequence yet, and I wanted to post something before I decided to change it again. So, prep this chapter, actual fighting next chapter. 
> 
> Also, kind of graphic depiction of violence towards the end of the chapter, just a heads up

_**"You're making your move too early Monitor. You are not at full strength yet, even with the power you've been drawing from my dimension. Now, don't get me wrong. I believe you can destroy this coalition easily with your current power levels. But not without taking heavy causalities. Especially now that this world's team has aligned with not just one, but two different Earth's. It is too much of a risk to take this early on in your crusade."** _

 

The Anti-Monitor turned to look at the hologram of his ally. "While I appreciate your concern, it is not needed. I have faced similar coalitions like this one on other Earth's. They fell easily. This will be no different." The Anti-Monitor analysed his ally. The hologram made it hard to determine his features, but the Monitor knew his ally's concern was not for him, but for the mission. "However, this would be easier if you graced this world with your appearance."

 

The hologram shifted, the masked person folding their arms.  ** _"As much as it would benefit you, I cannot. I am still dealing with some resistance on my world. But, as soon as they are dealt with, me and my army are at your disposal."_**   The Monitor turned to the console on the screen. "Very well then. Before you depart, I would like your opinion on a small matter." The Monitor signalled to one of his Machines, who subsequently left the room before returning with a prisoner. The Monitor turned to the prisoner.

 

"I found this particular human lurking around in my ship after the destruction of Earth 33. At first, I thought she was just a straggler. A lucky survivor who somehow managed to stowaway on my ship. However, after closer study, I noticed this face will be familiar to you. Whilst not the same person, I estimated that you would take pleasure in deciding their fate. Tell me, would you rather me continue to torture her, or would you rather me end her suffering now?"

 

The hologram moved towards the prisoner, who was struggling against her restraints whilst shouting obscenities at the person looking down on her.  ** _"Neither. Send her to me. I will take great pleasure in torturing her myself. It'll be great practice for the real thing."_**   With a nod and a wave of his hand, the prisoner is transported to another dimension, the look on her face one of absolute terror.

 

The Monitor was fascinated by human emotions. How could such fragile, weak beings experience so many different feelings, ranging from true strength, to unadulterated fear. It made him quite envious. Being a creation of the Guardians, he was not designed to feel emotion. Perhaps this is why he has always been so effective. There have been many examples of emotion holding humans back. They could have reached the outer reaches of the galaxy by now, had they not been too busy fighting each other, too prideful to see the bigger picture. Maybe it was better to have no emotions. 

 

"Machines! Prepare Theta Squad 3. I will observe your progress from the ship. Whilst you should be enough to take care of these so-called "heroes", I will assist where necessary." 5 of the Machines stood from their positions and turned to the Monitor, before saluting. "Yes, Monitor." They then walked off, past the hologram, who was shaking their head disbelievingly.  ** _"I still think you are making a mistake. But, alas, I know I cannot dissuade you from doing this. Just know, if you are not victorious today, our mission will be at great risk."_**  The Monitor did not look at the hologram. "Report back to me when you will be of use." He then pressed a button, and the hologram disappeared.

 

The Monitor knew what was at stake today. His ally was right. If they were beaten today, they ran the risk of putting the mission in danger. But, he would not fail. He cannot fail. Theta Squad 3 is comprised of the best warriors and Machines in his arsenal. They had never lost in active combat and had been key in the decimation of many worlds. After today, the Anti-Monitor will be one step closer to his ultimate victory.

 

Peace in our time.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Winn, having woken up 15 minutes after his  _'incident’,_  was discussing the technology at the Ranger's disposal with Billy and Cisco, whilst also making mental notes on ways to improve their morphing sequence. Shouting out dinosaur names in the middle of a battle wouldn't be very effective, especially if they needed to morph in a stealth situation. "So, these power weapons are an extension of your own mind? You just think of a weapon and it appears?" Cisco was examining Billy's power lance carefully. He noted the alien design to the weapon, how easily it shifted from staff mode to baton mode. It was essentially a more advanced and updated version of Sara's bo staff. "Yeah! Well, no actually. I can't just think of any weapon, as cool as that would be. No, I can only summon the lance, whilst Jason can only summon the sword. Not to say we can't switch weapons in the middle of a battle, it's just we can't just pick and choose our own weapons." Cisco was impressed with this technology. Oh, how he would love access to this at S.T.A.R Labs.

 

"Billy, I had some ideas about your morphing sequence." Billy turned to look at Winn. "Ok, what do you got?" Winn motioned Billy over to the computers, where the schematics for a wristwatch was on the screen. "So, I noticed how you kind of have to say out your dinosaur name loudly. And whilst that would obviously be fine on a TV show, it's not that great in real life." Billy frowned. "But it's our only way of morphing outside of our command center. Without it, we're defenceless." Winn just smiled back at him. "Aha, see I noticed that. And after I was finished nerding out over the fact I'm working with the Power Rangers, I came up with an idea. What if we- wait a second. CISCO!"

 

Cisco dropped the lance and looked up at Winn, startled. After he recovered, he began to walk towards the duo. "Jesus dude, you scared the crap out of me. You know I'm literally across the room, you could have just spoken lightly. You didn't need to burst my eardrums." Winn looked apologetic. "Sorry man. Anyway, do you mind bringing up the plans you created?" Cisco nodded, before bringing up an updated blueprint for their watches. "We came up with the idea to link the power of your coins to your watches, meaning that as long as you had either your coin or your watch on you, you could morph! That way, you won't need to reveal yourself every time you need to morph! And, on top of this, we've pieced together the components needed to complete your blade blasters." Billy burst into a massive smile and clapped his hands. "This is amazing guys! Oh man, the team is going to love this. Should we start working on this now? We should, shouldn't we? Yeah, let’s get started now."

 

Billy turned to walk away, but not before Cisco called out to him. "Hold up there Blue. We only need two things. We need a suitable power source for the blasters, and the energy levels from the morphing grid so we can connect your coin to your watch. Whilst we can get the first thing on our own, we need you to get us the levels." Billy looked at Cisco. "I'll need to run it by Jason to make sure it's ok for you to enter the command center, but apart from that, I can help you. Besides, I think you'll love it. Except maybe Zordon. As wise as he is, he can be very arrogant at times." Cisco nodded, and made a mental note to ask this Zordon a crapload of questions.

 

The three techies went into the control center where Jason was conversing with Alex and Maggie about something. Billy called out to his boyfriend. "Jason!" Jason turned around and beamed at the sight of his boyfriend. No matter what mood he was in previously, seeing Billy happy always made him happy. "Hey, Billy." "Billy hugged Jason briefly, before pulling back with an excited look on his face. "Jason, Winn and Cisco have come up with an improved way for us to morph, and they've also figured out the missing pieces to the blade blaster!" Jason looked at the two people behind him. "For real guys? That's amazing!" Billy caught his attention once again. "It is" There is something we need to do though." Jason frowned at that. Billy made it sound like what they would do would get them in trouble. "What is it?"

 

"We need access to the morphing grid. To do so, we need to be at the command center to do so. So, I was wondering if it would be ok if I took Cisco and Winn with me back home. I mean, they already know who we are, so it's not like we're breaking any rules." Jason visibly relaxed and gave his boyfriend a nod. "Yes Billy, they're fine. I trust them enough to not-" Jason was interrupted as an explosion rocked the DEO. Red emergency lights filled the room, and not long after, three gushes of wind were accompanied by three separate streaks of lightning, indicating the arrival of the Kryptonians and the speedsters. The rest were running in from various areas of the DEO. 

 

J'onn, currently in his Martian form, turned to Winn. "Agent Schott, find out what that was, it's cause and if we've been attacked. Agent Danvers. Take Maggie and Imra and check the outside security cameras. The rest of us? If you have a suit, then suit up and prepare for a fight." Jason gathered up his team and went over what Billy told him. "Ok guys, we've finally got a better way to morph, and the blade blasters are almost near completion, but Billy needs more time. What I'm going to do is send him back to our Earth to get samples whilst we help out here. We buy him time to get what he needs, then he can regroup with us if the fight's still going. All clear?" Zack put his hand up. "How are we going to get him there? We don't know if our teleporters work across the multiverse, and Cisco's needed here. What are we going to do?" 

 

"I can help you with that." A voice from behind them startled them. They turned to see Kara and Harry, Kara holding a small device. "This device will let you quickly hop between two worlds. Harry reconfigured it to take you to Earth-2, instead of Earth-1. I'm sure you can handle yourself from there." Billy sheepishly nodded. "Yes Kara, I've got this." Kara smirked and threw the device, Billy catching it easily. “Be quick though. I have a feeling we’re going to need all 6 rangers very soon.”

 

Billy grimaced and looked to his friends. “Are you sure you don’t want me to wait? I can do this after the battle.” All remaining rangers shook their heads, with Trini the one to speak. “It’s ok Billy. We can handle ourselves until you get back. Just be safe, ok?” Billy nodded, and pressed the extrapolator, opening a portal. Billy stepped through it, and just like that, it was gone.

 

“Ok, now what. We morph?” Kim asked. Jason smirked. All the rangers knew what that look was. “Don’t you dare Jason.” “I swear to Zordon man.” “You’re dead to me if you say it.” “If you say those words, Trini is automatically new leader of the team.” Jason proudly ignored their protests and stood up, projecting his voice. “It’s morphin’ time!”

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the 5 teenagers. Feeling everyone’s eyes on them, Tommy spoke up. “Don’t… just don’t question it. It’s better for everyone that way.” With that, everyone turned back to their work, and the Rangers all glared at Jason. Before they could say anything, they heard Barry shout behind them. “Hey! You should trademark that!” All Rangers, bar Jason, groaned and rolled their eyes whilst Jason smiled.

 

Soon after, they were morphed, their visors retracted as they sat in the control center to await their orders. Soon, the other heroes joined them as they waited to be debriefed. J’onn walked in last, Kara and Reign behind him. “Alright listen up. Agent Danvers has confirmed the source of the explosion. It appears that pods have hit the ground around the city. Whilst they haven’t opened yet, they’ve still caused quite a bit of damage.

 

So, until they open, our plan is relief to those affected by the attack. Once they open, we need to take out whatever’s in them as quick as possible. Now I can’t tell teams from another world what to do, but I am still the head of the DEO. Winn and Lena, you’re our tech support. You keep us all informed on what’s going on everywhere in the city. James, Alex, Maggie. I want you on the ground evacuating civilians, but as soon as these pods open, you’re out of there. I’ve heard stories about these Machines, and they’re trouble. For the rest of us, we wait. Team Flash, Rangers. You’re up.”

 

Jason spoke first. “We can assist with the evacuation. Because we don’t know if we have doppelgängers on this Earth, we’re going to remain morphed. Kimberly can provide sniper support whilst the rest of us get up close and personal. If Billy returns, he can either stay with tech support, or join the fight. That good?” All the Rangers nodded, before Barry spoke up.

 

“Harry can stay tech support whilst the rest of us join you. Three speedsters will be handy with evacuating the people. Cisco, Caitlin and Gypsy can be on standby.”

 

“Well then, we have our roles. Let’s get to work people!”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

When Trini woke up, she had no idea where she was. She knew she wasn’t on Earth. Well, she couldn’t be. Because she saw her Earth destroyed in the blink of an eye, only moments after watching her friends being brutally murdered by some kind of robots. And then, she was aboard this ship, watching her home be destroyed. Not long after, she was discovered. She was taken captive, tortured, dissected, beaten. She was broken. And now? Her previous captor has shipped her off to another world to be at the mercy of another figure. Her day really couldn’t get worse.

 

The first thing she noticed about this new world was the amount of rubble lying around. There wasn’t a completed building in miles. The only thing that hasn’t been touched is a statue of what seems to be a masked figure and a woman holding out what seemed to be weapons. It seemed like they were clearly figures of power in this world.

 

However, her train of thought was interrupted when what sounded like footsteps approached from behind her. She turned to see what seemed to be the man from the statue. He was wearing a white bodysuit with a green and gold shield covering his upper torso. On top of this, his helmet was seemed to be a mix of the one on the statue and something else, although she could not tell what.

 

Without saying anything, the figure walked up to Trini. He bent down and studied her features closely. Then, without warning, he pulled out a dagger and stabbed Trini in the shoulder, Trini unable to hold in the following scream of pain.

 

The figure tilted his head, whilst at the same time twisting the blade, causing Trini to scream further. He then spoke, the helmet concealing his voice, but not enough for Trini not to recognise it. “You know, this is the first version of you that I’ve met which wasn’t a Power Ranger. In fact, I’m assuming you don’t even know what a Power Ranger is, do you?” Trini looked at the figure with fear in her eyes, before shaking her head without saying a word. “I figured as such. That explains how your world went down without so much of a fight. No Rangers. No metahumans. No aliens. Nothing to protect it. I’m surprised your Earth lasted as long as it did.”

 

The figure then pulled the blade out of Trini’s shoulder and plunged it into her other shoulder, staring blankly as Trini cries out in pain. The figure then motions to one of the guards standing behind him, which hands him a longer sword. “Now, I just want to be clear here. Your surname is Kwan isn’t? I know I really should know this. I mean you used to be one of my closest friends before you betrayed me. But, I’ve seen so many alternate versions of you with different names. I mean there’s Kwan, there’s Gomez, there’s Prince, I mean just make up your mind. So, tell me, it is Kwan, right?”

 

Trini, clutching at the open wound on her left shoulder trying to stop the blood, looked up at him with a pained look before speaking softly, unable to speak any louder due to the amount of pain she was in. “…yes”. The figure nodded. “Ok, that’s good. It’s the same as this universe then. That will make this so much sweeter.” Then, in one swift movement, he thrusts the sword into Trini’s chest area, drawing a loud gasp from Trini.

 

As Trini began to choke on her own blood, the figure knelt until he was at eye level with the dying girl. “You see, one of the leaders of the resistance in my world, otherwise known as the Coinless, is one of your doppelgangers. And she has been a thorn in my side ever since I began to take over this world. But, after my partner enacts out his plan, I will be able to wipe out the Coinless without even needing to break a sweat.

 

So, I think you’ve endured enough. As much as I would rather stay here and torture you until the point where you beg for the sweet release of death, I am needed elsewhere. Unfortunately, I do not trust the Anti-Monitor enough not to lose a significant amount of forces today.” The figure pulls the sword and dagger out of Trini, wiping the blood on his suit. He then reached up to his helmet, unclipping it, before confirming Trini’s suspicions as to who this masked figure was.

 

As Tommy Oliver looked down at her, he smirked. “Now, you may see the face of Tommy Oliver before you. But, as you lie here in your own blood, I want you to know the true name of the man that is going to wipe you, and your sorry little friends from every single universe.” Tommy then swung his dagger across Trini’s throat, ending her once and for all. And as she slowly bled out, her breaths being replaced by her choking on her own blood, and her eyes closing slowly, he knelt down and smirked. And as he spoke his “true” name, and Trini lay dying, the only thing left on her mind was the image of her once best friend stabbing her, and the last words on her ears being…

 

“Lord Drakkon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Lord Drakkon. Yup. 
> 
> After reading the first issue of Shattered Grid, I couldn't help but add Drakkon in. I mean, he's too badass of a character for me to really leave him out, especially considering this story concerns the multiverse. But, if you want to read a proper Drakkon!verse power rangers story, check out hearden's fic "you know the two of us are just young gods". it's amazing and hearden deserves all the kudos. 
> 
> Also, I'm not going to spoil it, but HOLY FUCK THE ENDING OF MMPR #25 HAS ME SHOOK. For those of you who have read it, you know what I'm on about. We're in for a wild ride folks.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter out soon, tumblr is efox239, comments n shit welcomed, peace out


	4. Genocide Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Anti-Monitor unleashes his forces, and our heroes realise what they're up against

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what? I found my motivation! It's called Budweiser. Anyway, i can't write action scenes so apologies for this mess.

“Hey guys? I have eyes on some pods to the west of the city, and it looks like they’re opening. Does someone need to check that out or do we need to get ready to fight now?”

 

With Kim providing sniper support from the top of the DEO, she was able to see the majority of National City, allowing her to point out pod locations or any trapped civilians. Therefore, Kim was able to speed up the evacuation process, meaning that when the time came, the three-superhero team’s attention could be solely directed on the fight.

 

“The archer is right. The pods are opening. This fight is upon us.” Reign’s voice spoke over their comms, her voice remaining neutral as always.

 

Kim drew an arrow and launched it towards the opening pods, a trail of smoke following the projectile. “I’ve marked the location, get there as fast as you can, these are opening pretty quickly.” The heroes all converged on the location, where immediately they saw three large pods with a retreating door.

 

J’onn stepped forward. “Remember the plan. Keep them contained here. Do not let them reach civilians. We give everything here, even our lives if it comes to it. Understood?” Everyone behind him nodded and readied up. The Rangers called on their weapons, Trini’s daggers, Zack’s axe, the Dragon Dagger and Jason’s sword all materialized in the Ranger’s hands. The heroes of Earth 1 and 38 fixed their stances, looking at the pods which had now opened fully.

 

From the pods, a swarm of robots ran at the alliance at tremendous speeds, destroying anything that lay in their path. They reached the heroes in no time, engaging them as soon as they were within distance. The speedsters engaged first, matching their speed and then some. The Kryptonians followed them, whilst the others stood their ground.

 

The Machines were a tough challenge. They seemed to have some sort of ranking system, based off the colour of their armour, with varying weapons matching these ranks. The Sentries seemed to be designated by their yellow armour, Gunners wore blue armour and Generals wore red.

 

From the rooftops, Kim opened fire on any and all Sentries she could see. She could easily tell that they would overrun them sooner or later, so she made the risky decision to join the fight on the ground level. When she landed on the ground, she was instantly swarmed by Sentries. Luckily, she landed near Trini, who was able to help her clear out her attackers.

 

“Kim what are you doing? You could have gotten yourself killed!” Trini scolded her whilst holding off more Sentries. Kim took out the Sentries before turning to some Gunners and opening fire. “I wasn’t doing much good up there, I can do more down here.” She then turned to look at Trini, drew back her bow and opened fire. The arrow flew past Trini’s helmet and penetrated the face of a Sentry. “Besides, I knew you had my back.” Although she couldn’t see, Kim knew that Trini was rolling her eyes.

 

“Alright then Princess. Let’s go help Kara and Cisco, they’re struggling.” And with that, they ran off.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

From within the DEO, Alex, Lena, Maggie, Winn and Harry were keeping an eye on the battle, giving advice wherever they could. However, they could see that this fight wasn’t going to end well without some additional help.

 

“Supergirl, status?” Alex spoke into her comms, sounding only slightly worried, her DEO training kicking in to keep her personal worries to herself until the mission was over. _“We’re being overrun here Alex! We need help!”_ Before Alex could speak, Jason cut in. _“Billy should have been back by now, where is he?”_

 

Not long after he said that, a breach opened up in the command room. Billy stepped through, holding what seemed to be six watches and six guns. “I’m here Jason! Sorry that took so long, I forgot to account how unstable the morphing grid would be giving what’s going on. Oh, you guys aren’t going to believe what’s happening back home! Zordon actually went and- ““ _Sorry Billy, but could this wait? We’re getting our asses handed to us and we could actually use your help.”_ Billy looked around and noticed the lack of heroes in the room.

 

“Oh! Right, sorry Superman. I’ll be right over. Assuming our teleporters work in this universe that is. Otherwise I’ll be a while.” Billy then morphed, using their new connection to the power of their coins to do it instantly. He then pressed his coin and disappeared in a flash. Winn put his hand to his comms. “Blue Ranger is on his way to you guys, and he’s got presents for the Rangers!”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Zack had thought Rita’s monsters were tough. He thought Zedd’s were even tougher. But they paled in comparison to the Machines. They were relentless, they didn’t get tired. They only gave up when they were destroyed and not a moment sooner. Zack on the other hand, was getting increasingly tired and found himself struggling to continue fighting.

 

After clearing out his portion of Machines, he looked to his left and saw Jason, Mon-El, Imra and Jesse take on a squadron of Gunners, Jesse using her speed to intercept any bullets. To his right, he saw Gypsy, Superman, J’onn, Reign and Tommy formed in a circle, protecting what seems to be a fallen human from the advancing Machines. After getting a better look, Zack determined the wounded person was Wally, and he had taken a bad hit to his leg.

 

Suddenly, Zack was walloped from behind, and as he turned he saw a Machine General approach him. Zack failed to get up, and as he lay there, the General raised his spear. Before he could lower it, Billy transported in front of him and shot the General with what seemed to be a gun. He then effortlessly switched the gun into a blade and began to take out oncoming Sentries. After the area was clear, Billy threw the gun at Zack. “Use this, for some reason they seem to work better than the Power Weapons.” He then teleported away, presumably to another Ranger to give them the blade blaster. Zack turned to an oncoming group of sentries, and smirked. “Bring it on, dickwads.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

From his ship in the atmosphere, the Anti-Monitor watched the battle with great attention. He made sure to note every weakness he spotted in his opponents, planning to exploit them should any actually survive this fight. He noted how the Red Ranger favoured one leg over the other, and that the Kryptonians tended to act more reckless, rather than devise a proper strategy. It did not take him long to conclude that he himself would wipe them all out instantly, and that his army should do it in next to no time.

 

And yet, they were holding their own. Why? This was impossible, their weaknesses were too clear and too much of a detriment for them to actually be succeeding. And then he noticed. The blade blasters. He failed to account for them when developing the Sentries resistance to Ranger weapons. This would be rectified instantly.

 

Behind him, he heard a portal open. Without turning around, he addressed his new visitor. “So, you have decided to join us after all then?”

 

Drakkon took his helmet off and smirked. “I had disposed of your prisoner almost immediately. I must thank you for that, it definitely lifted a weight off of my shoulders.” Drakkon walked over to the Monitor and stood beside him, watching the ensuing battle. His smirk fell, and instead his face took on a more serious tone. “I told you, you were not ready. You’ve failed to account for the blade blasters, and clearly the Kryptonians and speedsters are proving too much for your army. Had you waited for my reinforcements, we would have won this within an instant!”

 

The Monitor didn’t acknowledge him, and simply turned away, moving back to his throne. When he sat down, he finally acknowledged Drakkon. “It is irrelevant now. They have proven themselves.” The Anti-Monitor pressed a button on his throne, and another portal opened up. He then pressed another button, and the Machines on Earth shut down, the heroes looking on in confusion.

 

“Take your forces down to the ground and end this fight. But only kill one. Two, at the most. Most have earned their right to live for one more measly day. They need to spend it in fear knowing that they have no hope in stopping us.” Drakkon’s smirk returned, as he placed his helmet back on. “As you wish. Mastodon sentries, with me! Bring the Dragon Cannon, we're going to need it.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kara couldn’t believe her eyes. Did the Machines really just shut down? Why would they do that, they were winning. Kara didn’t know what to think. Turning to J’onn, she noted the same look of confusion on his face, the same look spread across all heroes. Carrying an injured Wally, Barry took off his mask and looked around. “So, that’s it? Did we win?”

 

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Everyone looked to Tommy. “Rita and Zedd use this tactic on us. They send in infantry to wear us down before they send in the real deal. I can’t see it being any different now.”

 

As soon as she finished speaking, a portal opened and what looked to be another Ranger stepped through, followed by what looked like an army of Rangers with weaponry. “You, dear child, are absolutely right.” He then motioned to the Ranger on his left, which fired the canon it was holding.

 

The blast hit Tommy square in the chest, launching her back into a building. She was knocked out instantly, her armour slowly dissolving. Zack rushed to her aid immediately, whilst everyone else stood in shock. Drakkon just tilted his head and scoffed. “So, the Dragon Cannons affect you Rangers differently. That’s interesting. I wonder why that is then?”

 

Jason and Reign advanced immediately, rage flowing through both their veins. Jason’s blade blaster was in sword mode, with his Power Sword also in use, he was a deadly force. And, there’s no describing Reign’s deadliness. Despite this, the Ranger easily dodged their attacks, before grabbing Jason by his throat and slamming him against the wall. He then stole Jason’s sword and examined it. “Interesting. Your Ranger powers seem to be more alien in nature. I’ve never seen a group of Rangers with powers like yours.”

 

Jason continued to struggle against his grip, whilst the other heroes engaged the army. One by one, the Rangers were hit with the “Dragon Cannons”, knocking them out instantly. As for the other heroes, they were quickly taken out as well. This army, compared to the Machines, was much more organised, and as a result, they were able to take down the non Kryptonian heroes without a sweat. Reign, Kara and Superman put up a decent fight, taking out a good few sentries before the Dragon Cannons were adjusted to take down Kryptonians. Not long after, all three were down.

 

The Ranger lifted Jason up by his throat and showed him the city and the defeated heroes. “Look at your so-called alliance. You actually had hope that you could stop what’s coming to you. And yet, how could you win if you couldn’t even beat the simplest of troops?” Jason, struggling to breathe, grunted out a response. “We’d… we’d find a way. We always do.” The Ranger laughed. “You are unbelievable.” He then motioned to his soldiers. “Wake them up, they need to see this.” He then looked over at Mon-El and Imra’s bodies. “And bring me them.”

 

Jason continued to struggle as the Ranger’s army put collars around each of his fallen comrades and had dragged Mon-El and Imra’s bodies to the feet of the Ranger. “Wake them up.” Suddenly, an electric shock passed through everyone with a collar, everyone screaming out in agony as they are jolted awake. They are then all held in place by a sentry.

 

The Ranger threw Jason down on the ground and looked to the group. “So-called defenders of this Earth. Look how easily you were beaten. To think you actually thought you had a chance at succeeding where everyone before has failed. It’s quite adorable actually.” He then moved over to Cisco. “To think, you had 6 Rangers, 3 Kryptonians, 3 speedsters, 2 breachers and a Green Martian, not to mention whatever pitiful humans are supporting you.”

 

Trini, ever the one to have the most courage, spoke out against the Ranger. “I’m sorry, but who the hell are you? Why are you doing this?” Drakkon laughed. “Trini, isn’t it? Always the one to speak out when you should really keep quiet.” Trini is then hit over the back of her head by the butt of her sentry’s gun. It didn’t knock her out, but it left her quite dazed. The Ranger walked over to Trini.

 

“You may refer to me as Lord Drakkon, child. Not that it will matter much soon.” He then walked over to Jason and picked him up again. “This one, thought you actually had a chance to beat us. What a fool he is. See him as an example to those who actually believe they can win.” He threw Jason on the ground and held him up by his head. He then took his sword and thrust it through his chest.

 

The last sounds Jason heard before blacking out was the screams of his allies, none louder than those of Billy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, apologies for that incoherent mess. I don't have a plan for this, I'm just writing as I go along (except for the final chapter, boy have i got plans for it). Oh and I've written two chapters at once, so I won't leave you to suffer for too long this time. but believe the major character death tag, even if it's not who you think...


	5. Accept Defeat and Find Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drakkon continues to monologue, and Harry calls for backup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun! I will explain all decisions in the end notes, where you can yell at me there

Chapter 5 – Accept Defeat and Find Peace

Winn had tapped into surveillance cameras and was able to project the entire battle onto the DEO’s monitors. Drakkon’s arrival, the heroes' defeat, Jason. The DEO had seen it all. And they couldn’t react. The first one to move after 5 minutes was Lena, who turned the footage off. She couldn’t bear to watch a teenager bleed out in the street in front of his best friends. All she could do was whisper, “So what do we do now?”

 

Harry slowly got up and pushed Winn out of the way. He turned to Lena and said, as plain as you can, “We’re getting backup.” Harry created an algorithm allowing them to communicate with Earth 1. He spoke into the mic, recording a message for any who may hear it.

 

“Earth 1, this is Harrison Wells of Earth 2 speaking from Earth 38. This is a distress call to anyone able to listen. We are under attack. A being known as the Anti-Monitor is planning to wipe out every Earth in the multiverse. An alliance consisting of the Team Flash of Earth 1, the DEO of Earth 38 and the Power Rangers of Earth 2 attempted to fight back, but have failed. They are still alive, but they are in no condition to fight. If you hear this, respond back on this frequency and we’ll open a breach to get you here. We need you, for the sake of the multiverse.”

 

Harry sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together. Right now, his mind was racing, yet all his thoughts consisted of Jesse, and whether or not she was alright. As far as he knew, she was still alive, and that was the only thing keeping him from spiraling as of now. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Alex with a sad smile on her face. “It’s ok Harry. She’s still alive. They'll all be ok.” Harry scoffed.

 

“Unless we get help soon, none of us will be ok for long.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Billy thought the worst pain in the world was dying. He should know, he had died at the hands of Rita Repulsa. But, that felt like a scratch in comparison to watching Drakkon stab Jason. Billy felt like he had been drowned 10 times over being forced to watch Jason fall to the ground, whilst Drakkon stood tall over him.

 

“Oh, relax you whimpering lot. That won’t kill him.” Billy let out a sigh of relief, yet the tears still ran down his and the others faces. “Well, it will if you don’t get it treated soon. But, we’re not done here.” Drakkon then motioned to the sentries over Imra and Mon-El to lift them up. “The reason I didn’t kill your beloved Red Ranger, was because I have much bigger plans for the Rangers. I intend to break everyone of you in ways you could never imagine. You will wish for something as painless as death when I am through with you”

 

He then pulled out his own sword, a curved, white blade with a gold cross guard. “However, I do not care about the rest of you. Your fates are down to the Anti Monitor. And he told me to kill one or two of you, to let you know that hope is pointless. These two,” he pointed to Mon-El and Imra, “were the weakest of your alliance. If anything, I’m doing you a favour here.”

 

He turned Mon-El to face Imra. Both knew what was coming now and looked at each other, their eyes telling them everything they needed to say. They both turned to look at their groups and nodded, silently accepting their fate. Drakkon then put his sword to Mon-El’s throat. He leant down to his ear and whispered, “Any last words?” Mon-El could only look at Imra and proudly state “We are Legion.”

 

Drakkon smiled. “That was inspiring. Good choice.” And as Drakkon moved to slash his throat, Kara interrupted him. “WAIT!” Drakkon turned his head to see the Girl of Steel on her feet, despite her numerous injuries. “You don’t need to do this Drakkon. You’re a Ranger, aren’t you? And Rangers have a code. Shouldn’t you follow that code? You don’t have to kill them.”

 

Drakkon didn’t even move when he spoke. “We intend to wipe all of you from existence. Genocide on a multiversal scale is inevitable. There was a diplomat on my Earth who once said that genocide begins with the killing of one man. Well, you can consider this the beginning of our genocide.” And, without even breaking eye contact with Kara, Drakkon slits Mon-El’s throat.

 

Imra cries out in pain for her now fallen husband, whilst Kara just collapses to her knees, too shocked to even react properly. Drakkon then turns to Imra and pushes the blood-soaked blade to her throat. “Your turn now. What are your final words going to be, I wonder?” Imra turned to look at the shackled group before them. She looked at them all proudly, before standing up, refusing to break eye contact with Drakkon.

 

“You think hope is pointless. You think that our deaths will break them. It won’t. It’ll only make them stronger. And angrier. And that,  _Lord Drakkon_ , is a mistake you will come to regret. You just better hope you can back up your words, because, all of them, are Legion. And they won’t rest until you are dead and buried in the ground.” Imra stood proudly, not afraid of what was going to happen.

 

Drakkon just stared blankly at her. In one swift motion, he slashed her throat the same way he did her husband. Her now lifeless body falls to the ground, where her face aligns with Mon-El’s, their blank eyes staring into each other. Husband and wife, together even in death.

 

Drakkon walked over to Kara and wiped the blood off his sword onto her costume. “What a waste.” Drakkon then ordered his soldiers back into the portal, which had remained open this entire time. Before he left, he turned back and pressed a button. “The collars will deactivate as soon as this portal closes. Against my better judgement, you have 24 hours left to live. Think of it as a mercy. Accept this defeat and make peace with your gods. For your judgement beckons at the hands of Lord Drakkon.” Drakkon then walked through the portal, and it closed.

 

As promised, the collars deactivated, but no-one moved. The first one to move was Barry. He vibrated his hand to ensure he had his speed. He then sped over to Jason. “I’m going to bring him back to the DEO. There may still be time to save him.” With that, Barry sped away, and the heroes were left motionless once more, trying to process everything just happened, and the fact that they had failed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Back at the DEO, James and Winn were pacing throughout the hub, unable to remain still. Suddenly, the familiar lightning of a speedster passes through, and into the med bay. There, they see Barry shouting for doctors to see Jason, who had a hole in his chest. Eventually, Alex and other doctors approached him, and Barry felt comfortable enough to step away.

 

He walked over to Winn and James with a heavy look on his face. Winn stopped his pacing and turned to face Barry. Lena and Maggie joined the mini group not long before. Winn looked at Barry’s sombre face and couldn’t help but ask. “What happened out there Barry?”

 

Barry, without even changing expression, calmly stated “the Anti-Monitor has a Ranger working for him called Lord Drakkon. He had these weapons which nullified the Rangers powers, and ours. He stabbed Jason in the chest. And he…” Barry choked back a sob, before shaking his head and continuing. “And he killed Mon-El and Imra.” Winn stumbled. One of Winn’s closest friends was dead. He didn’t know how to process the information. Luckily, Barry kept talking, so he didn’t have to. “Everyone else is probably still down there. We’re all injured in some shape or form. I’m going to head back down there and bring them back. We’ve been given 24 hours, we have to come up with a plan before then.”

 

Without another word, Barry sped away, leaving those at the DEO to process what he just said. Winn slowly sank into a chair, muttering on repeat “Mon-El’s dead. Mon-El’s dead.” James put a hand on his shoulder, he knew how close Winn and Mon-El were. He knew what toll this would take on his best friend. Lena and Maggie just stood there, staring blankly into the open space. Maybe this Drakkon was right. Maybe, all hope was lost.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

2 hours later, everyone had regrouped in the DEO. Kara and Clark brought back the fallen Legionnaires bodies. They planned to give them a proper funeral when this was all over. Jason went into surgery, with Billy refusing to leave his side and any time. Wally also had to go into surgery for his leg, which for some reason wasn’t healing as quick as it should be. Everyone else had their own injuries which needed to be treated.

 

In the conference room, Kara was sitting on her own, holding her mother’s necklace, which she took off Mon-El’s cold corpse. The necklace was covered in blood, but she refused to wash it off. Not yet. It was too soon for that. Eventually, Lena walked in and sat beside her and linked her hand with hers. For a while, they just sat there like that, not a word being spoken, before Kara finally broke the silence.

 

“In some ways, I still loved him.” Lena turned to look at Kara. “I think I always will. I mean, he was the first man I truly loved. Nothing can change that. But in the end, he was better off with Imra. I had never seen him happier with her. I wasn’t going to stand in the way of that. Especially since I was starting to fall for someone else.” 

 

Kara made eye contact with Lena at that moment, and Lena knew exactly what she was getting at. “Kara I – “Kara interrupted her with a headshake. “Not now Lena. I promise you we will talk about this. But right now, what with how I’ve treated you these past months, and the whole end of the multiverse thing, it’s not the right time.”

 

Lena looked at Kara and nodded in agreement. She put her other hand over Kara’s and leant in. “Ok. As long as you promise me one thing.” Kara tilted her head as to ask her what she wanted. “Don’t die. Girlfriend or not, best friend or not, I need you in my life. So please, come back to me when this is all over.” Kara smiled, and brushed her thumb over Lena’s hand. “Only if you’re here when I get back.” Both women laughed, and it was clear that whatever damaged relationship they had, it was on the way to being repaired.

 

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock on the window, and they turned to see Zack standing there. His voice muffled through the glass, Zack tries to speak to them. “Harry want’s us all in the hub. Says he’s got a plan or something.” Zack then walks off without so much as saying another word.

 

Kara turned to Lena and smiled. “Well, off to save the world I guess.” Both left the room in higher spirits than they were, the hope Drakkon had stolen might have been recovered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Ok Harry, what was so important you needed us all here?” Kim was in no mood to be led around. She had just watched her best friend almost lose his life, then watched two teammates actually lose their lives. On top of that, they were told they only had 24 hours left to live. So really, Kim didn’t have time for theatrics.

 

“Right. So, recently I put out a distress call to Earth 1 to try and get backup. And, I got them.” Harry then pressed a button and a recording played. “This is Sara Lance, Captain of the Waverider.” Alex visibly tensed, and Kim could notice a couple people trying to stifle laughter, even Maggie was struggling not to laugh. “We got your message loud and clear Harry, except maybe the Power Rangers bit. But, we’re ready when you need us.” There was then a bit of static, and then another voice played out. “Hey guys! It’s Felicity! We got your message and we’re ready to help. Especially the Power Rangers. They were my favourite superheroes growing up before, you know, actual superheroes were a thing.” A distant _“Felicity!”_ could be heard in the background. “Right, sorry. Anyway, hit us up when you need us.”

 

Harry stopped the recording and turned to the group. He gave them a look which asked them if they were ready. J’onn was the one to speak on behalf of the group. “Bring them in Wells.” Harry then pointed to Cisco and Gypsy. “Ramon, you open a breach to present day 2018, Star City and Gypsy, you need to open a breach to East Berlin in 1951.”

 

The two breachers opened their respective breaches, and both Team Arrow, consisting of Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Dinah, Curtis and Rene, and Team Legends, consisting of Sara, Ava, Nate, Amaya, Ray, Mick, Zari and Rip. The two breaches closed, and the room was in complete silence before Trini spoke up.

 

“How do you guys feel about fighting mindless robots and the most well organised army in the multiverse?” When everyone’s eyes simply widened, Trini turned to Kim.

 

“We’re screwed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I felt I had to kill Mon-El and Imra because they were the easiest for me to kill. I had to kill someone off at this stage and right now, they were the best candidates. Although this was not based off of any hatred towards the character. Whilst I'm not a huge fan of the love triangle aspect, I love the addition of the Legion, including Mon-el. Whether you like him or not, that doesn't matter here. He's dead, more will follow. This has nothing to do with preferred ships. In fact, I will probably write a SaturnValor fic in the future some time, who knows. Also, I know in the tags it says Supercorp is the focus, but I've kind of changed my mind. Supercorp will still be endgame, don't worry, but I figured the best way for me to do this is subtly build up to it, rather than outright focus on it. 
> 
> Anyway, if you read that, pat yourself on the back, you deserve it! come yell/abuse me at tumblr @efox239. peace out


	6. Update Again (Sorry)

I’m sorry that this isn’t another chapter but to be quite honest - I don’t even know if anyone is still here anymore. 

I’m just here to say that I think I’m ready to start writing the next chapter. But I can’t think on how to take this forward. So what I want to do is ask if anyone that reads this has any suggestions on how to take this forward? All inspiration that I take into this will be credited. 

If you do have any suggestions, leave a comment down below or message me on tumblr - @efox239.

Suggestions or not - I’ll have a new chapter up by Christmas. Sorry to keep you waiting. 

Peace.


End file.
